mianitefandomcom-20200214-history
Ianita
Ianita is the mini-me and "child" of Ianite. She was given to Ianite by Jordan after in a golden egg. Description A Mini-Me is a miniature version of whichever player sets down the Golden Egg block, crafted by surrounding an egg with 8 gold ingots. The Mini-Me will proceed to pick up the the player and carry them as a mount. When not riding the Mini-Me, it will walk around picking up flowers and exploring the world. Ianita looked exactly like Ianite but, smaller. Speech Patterns Ianita referred to Ianite as "mommy" when speaking to her. Ianita talked rarely. She called Jordan "Speriools," as an attempt to say his name. She also called him "Beeeeg bwethah," even though he considers himself a step dad-ish type figure. History Jordan was pressured by his Twitch Stream chat to present the goddess of balance with a gift after he received the Drop of Luck and had his sword buffed by the goddess herself. Many of the Streams fans urged him to initiate a romance with the goddess, even after she claimed she would never abandon her husband, "Spark". Ianita's Kidnapping and Rescue Ianita was abducted by Tom during Episode 84 of Jordan's stream. He demanded Jordan play TNT roulette, or else he would kill her. Before the game was completed, however, Tom dropped the lasso she was imprisoned in and a creeper destroyed it. Luckily, she was returned to Jordan a minute later, with the message, "The children of gods are not so easily destroyed," and Tom was slaughtered several times in rapid succession. The Ianita Swarm As Ianite grew weaker, her essence started unraveling. As a result, numerous Ianitas began to appear. They soon inundated the initial Ianita room in Jordan’s tower and the Dank Weed Room. A daycare was eventually constructed to contain them. The Swap On Sonja's episode 79, she made many baby Dianites (Dianitas) and swapped them out with the Ianite's Ianitas. Sonja transported the little ones to The Fortress of Fury's basement, and more specifically, Jordan's grow room. The Death of the Ianitas At the request of Mianite, Jordan brought all of the Ianitas to Mianite's Farm in an attempt to revive Ianite. Tucker then killed them all in the hope of recovering Ianite's quintessence. However, Jordan and Martha worked together to save the original Ianita from being discovered and murdered. The murders were revealed in vain, as according to Deviser Gaines, "it wasn't enough" to revive Ianite. One Ianita survived due to Jordan fooling Tucker with an Ianita look alike. The last Ianita was in Martha's care. The Final Death? When Martha was asked about the last Ianita on her offical tumblr http://mystic-martha.tumblr.com/ she admitted she wasn't sure if she had saved the last Ianita from the end of the world. Relationships Jordan - Jordan wants to be like Ianita's step-dad, but the child sees him like a big brother, which disappoints him. Ianite - Ianite is Ianita's mother or "Mommy." Category:Ianite Category:Gods Category:Season Two Category:Team Ianite Category:Royals Category:CaptainSparklez